Escondite secreto
by sonrais777
Summary: Cuando Chat Noir le quita los aretes a Ladybug, ella volverá como Multimouse al tiempo que el equipo de Paris buscará al felino por toda la ciudad, sin embargo él sólo está interesado en una presa.


**Hola a todos! He aquí traigo un capítulo algo… *derrame nasal* YA VUELVO! **

***Un momento después* **

**Ahora sí. Traigo algo para que tengan sus pañuelos en mano, nada de menores de edad en este lugar, os lo advierto. No me hago responsable de posibles traumas. Y bueno, ya sin más qué decir tras estas advertencias… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Escondite secreto.  
Capitulo único.

Multimouse recorrió a pie algunas calles de Paris esa fresca madrugada en que el otoño había comenzado a mostrarse. Con cuidado de no ser vista por algún peatón nocturno se escondía en cada esquina y sombra, incluso de no ser vista por una patrulla que pasaba por la calle. Su corazón latía como loco y dentro de ella sentía la adrenalina en cada poro de su piel en el traje. Todo parecía perdido. No había rastro de Chat Noir por ninguna parte. ¿Cómo pudo todo terminar así? Su comunicador sonó y Multimouse contestó llevando el aparato a su oreja.  
-Aquí, Multimouse.  
-¿Lo has encontrado, ratona?- Rena espero respuesta impaciente.  
-No aun. Seguiré buscando.  
-¿Segura que no necesitas apoyo?  
-Estaré bien. Sólo tengan cuidado.  
-Entendido. Rena fuera.  
Multimouse suspiró. Caminó por un callejón oscuro de Paris, ni siquiera podía ver el fondo. El olor era insoportable y estaba segura que alguien podría verla en algún descuido. Era hora de volver, esto no podía seguir así, pero al dar la vuelta, una figura escondida en las sombras sonrió cuan depredador tras de ella, abriendo sus brillantes ojos verdes. Ella se giró ante un escalofrío pero ya era tarde, y el felino de Paris se abalanzó sobre su presa sin darle oportunidad de escapar… 

La llevó hasta una casa abandonada, el techo tenía un enorme hueco, el suelo amenazaba en algunas zonas con dejar caer a cualquiera tras un paso, y los pocos muebles estaban cubiertos con mantas ya rotas que no protegían más a estos del polvo y la humedad. Frente a ella, Chat Noir sonreía de forma maliciosa al verla sentada en el suelo.  
-Bienvenida a mi guarida, petite souris. ¿Te gusta la decoración?  
-Chat Noir, debes detenerte. Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos y los demás están...- sintió la garra del felino sobre sus labios.  
-Ma souris, mi Marinette... ¿De verdad aun no sabes por qué he hecho todo esto?- los ojos de ella se llenaron de pánico.  
-¿Cómo es que...?  
-No importa cómo. Pero tranquila, no compartiría tu secreto con nadie más. Este placer es sólo mío.- se alejó un poco de ella dándole la espalda.- No sabes cuánto he pensado en esto, todo este tiempo. He pasado noches enteras sin dormir hasta encontrar la respuesta que tanto he buscado.- se giró sobre sus talones, mirándola con una amplia sonrisa juguetona.- Y al fin la respuesta apareció frente a mis ojos. Voy a usar nuestros miraculous para así crear un mundo donde podamos estar tú y yo juntos. No más errores, no más dudas, sin nadie más en medio de nosotros.  
-Un mundo donde… ¿Qué quieres decir?- Chat Noir gruñó a lo bajo.  
-¿Qué crees que no he notado como te mira Luka? La serpiente se toma atribuciones que no le corresponden y tú al parecer las aceptas, dime, ¿acaso es él el dueño de tu corazón?- se acercó a ella y sus dedos acariciaron su mejilla.

-N-No, Chat. No es…- la mirada de Chat Noir era oscura y fría.

-Tú eres mía, Marinette. Desde que te conocí, tengo más derecho que esa serpiente de estar contigo. Desde ese día lluvioso supe que serías importante para mí...- sus dedos bajaron a su cuello, con lentitud, acariciando su clavícula con sus garras, sintiéndola estremecer ante ese simple toque y seguir bajando rodeando sus senos provocando que saltara como un ratón asustado, para hablar con voz ronca y gutural.- Y ninguno de los dos ya es un niño. He crecido, y tú también princess.- ella intentó alejarse levantándose, pero Chat Noir la rodeo con su brazo.  
-B-Basta, Chat Noir... T-Todo mundo te está buscando.  
-¿En serio? Pues quiero ver si es posible que me encuentren antes de devorarte entera.- sus labios atraparon los de Multimouse, era lento, profundo, y tan adictivo que no sabía qué pensar. ¿Acaso se debía a su naturaleza como portadora del ratón? Intentaba mantener la cordura y Chat Noir le hablaba cada vez que tomaban aire.  
-Sabes que me amas, princess. No lo niegues.  
-Chat... no tienes que hacer esto.

-No hay otra opción. Tengo qué.

-Sí la hay… porque no hay necesidad de hacer todo eso porque… yo te amo, mon chaton.

-Claro…- su escepticismo le dolió.

-Digo la verdad.- dejó de besarla y los ojos del gato se volvieron afilados.

-¿Cómo creerte si siempre me has rechazado en el pasado?

-En el pasado. Pero al pasar el tiempo te has vuelto alguien importante para mí. Chat, ¿es que acaso no lo has visto?

-Entonces pruébalo, petite souris. Prueba que me amas.- su cálido aliento golpeó sus labios, Multimouse frunció el ceño mirándolo desafiante, y esta vez fue quien ella chocó sus labios con los de él, abrazándole, y cediendo absoluto control a ese gato.  
Eso hizo que sonriera perverso.  
-Te dije que me amabas.  
-Cállate... ¡eeek!- los dientes de Chat Noir atraparon su labio inferior y una de sus manos acarició ese trasero que lo volvía loco cada día. Este sonrió amplio al percatarse que chilló como una ratoncita.  
-Voy a hacerte chillar, petite souris.- y de nuevo la besó, sus labios exigieron que se entregara a sus instintos, que la razón le abandonara, y que le convenciera siguiendo su camino hasta la perdición.  
Multimouse sentía que su voluntad flaqueaba, pero tenía que ser honesta consigo misma, y es que hacía tiempo había comenzado a sentir algo más por Chat Noir. Después de renunciar a ese amor adolescente, Chat Noir la animó de distintas formas. Chat la hizo reír y secó sus lágrimas en su noche más triste y amarga. Y al pasar el tiempo, se iba fijando más y más en su compañero, su lealtad, su corazón dulce y alegre, cada parte de él, cada gesto se volvió preciado para ella, sin embargo, era incapaz de decirle la verdad de sus sentimientos con temor a equivocarse y que este solo amara esa parte de Ladybug y no a la persona completa. Temerosa como un ratón, de volver a fallar en el amor.  
Sus dedos se enredaron en sus suaves cabellos dorados, deseando sentirlo entre sus dedos sin el traje, a Chat Noir le gustaba que hiciera eso, y ella disfrutó de pasar sus dedos por detrás de su cuero cabelludo y su cuello, escuchándolo ronronear encantado y poniendo más ahínco en ese beso estimulado por su gentil toque. Sus lenguas se acariciaban una a la otra, Chat era un maestro en la materia y la tenía por completo dominada.  
Sintió como sus caderas se pegaron a las suyas, un gemido tembloroso y extraño salió de ella al sentir la dura protuberancia alojada en los pantalones de cuero del felino ahora frotándose descarado en ella.

-C-Chat… espera… ¡mgh!  
Él se separó de ella, admirando sus labios rojos e hinchados, sus ojos anhelantes y oscurecidos. ¡Dios! Deseaba a esa mujer más que nada en ese mundo.  
-Marinette.- la vio estremecerse ante la mención arrastrada de su nombre.- Déjame ir mas allá, por favor.- ella respiraba jadeante al recuperar el aliento y asintió sonrojada, sin poder ver que Chat estaba igual que ella, asintiendo ante su petición. Le robó un corto e intenso beso antes de comenzar a bajar y besar su mentón, su cuello, su clavícula, ella emitió un chillido cuando sus manos atraparon sus senos y comenzó a darles un suave masaje, comprobando su suavidad y sensibilidad, y vaya que era sensible, la vio morderse su labio inferior ahogando sus dulces gemidos. Sin poder contenerse más, su boca se acercó hacia uno de esas dos puntas duras que resaltaban tanto en el traje. Ella gimió entrecortada y sus manos se posaron en sus cabellos, invitándolo a seguir.  
-Chat~  
-Hueles tan bien... y eres tan suave. Podría devorarte.- sus dientes atraparon su pezón suavemente, jalando, soltando, y besando, logrando al fin atrapar la tela del traje con sus dientes y rasgarlo a su antojo.

Ella chilló y cubrió sus senos desnudos pero Chat tomó sus manos.  
-Déjame verte.  
Marinette muerta de vergüenza cedió, dejando expuestos sus senos, mirando como la mirada de Chat se oscurecía más y sus manos apretaron sus senos haciéndola chillar como un ratoncito.  
-Son tan perfectos... Como montes de nata y crema con dos fresas en la cima.  
-Ha-Hablas como si estuvieras hambriento.  
-De ti... siempre.

Su boca volvió a atrapar su seno, pero esta vez ella gimió con fuerza al no haber nada de por medio, sintiendo su lengua jugar con su adolorido pezón y sentir como lo succionaba y mordía a su antojo. Comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo pesado y caliente, el traje comenzaba a ahogarla y podía sentir su intimidad húmeda por culpa de sus tratos.

Las garras del gato fueron hacia su centro, donde escuchó el sonido de la tela romperse por el pasar de sus garras y el aire frio golpeó su humedad expuesta. Pudo ver por un segundo una sonrisa perversa antes de que volviera a atrapar su otro pezón. Su fuerte brazo rodeó su cintura con fuerza y entonces fue que sintió algo adentrarse en ella. Dos de sus dedos estaban dentro de su apretada intimidad, empujando hacia arriba, buscando entrar cada vez más, haciéndola chillar y gemir ante la repentina intrusión parándose de puntitas, y provocando que gritara su nombre.  
Este se las arreglaba muy bien para dejarla indefensa. Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza en sus hombros, al tiempo que podía sentir y escuchar entre sus gemidos y jadeos el ronroneo y gruñir de Chat Noir junto con sus fluidos que empapaban los dedos del héroe. Se sentía al borde de un precipicio...  
-¿Te gusta esto, souris? Tu olor, tu sabor, esos sonidos que haces, cada parte de mi desea cada trocito de ti.- sus dedos la abandonaron dando su descanso que, para su sorpresa, no buscaba su cuerpo. Multimouse emitió un leve quejido frustrada.  
-Chat Noir...  
-Necesito que me hagas un favor princess souris. Antes de seguir mimándote.- ella asintió, completamente hipnotizada por su voz, olvidándose de todo y concentrándose en el placer que le prometía ese gato demoniaco…

Unos momentos después se encontraba adorando a un dios pagano. Acariciándolo, lamiendo, besando, sintiendo su carne en ese ardiente el flujo de la sangre que recorría por completo su largo y grueso miembro. Estaba arrodillada, por completo a su merced. Este no dejaba de observarla, se había abierto el traje dejando expuesto ese perfecto torso de piel leonada que presumía su magnífico físico y bajado lo suficiente los pantalones. Multimouse sabía cuánto le gustaba lo que le hacía por cada gruñido o jadeo con que la recompensaba. Una caricia en su cabeza le invitó a ir más allá y ella obediente abrió su boca y poco a poco comenzó a engullir y a abarcarlo, sabiendo que no podría hacerlo por completo, llego a la mitad y retrocedía en una suave succión, su lengua jugaba con su carne y se deleitaba de los sonidos de su gatito.  
-Eres miauravillosa...  
Ella ignoró el chiste, concentrándose en su labor. Sintiendo el calor en su interior y sus propios fluidos comenzar a emanar como un río entre sus piernas. Y...  
-No hemos revisado aquí.  
Multimouse se detuvo. Era la voz de Ryuko.  
-¿Crees que en serio estaría aquí?- pregunto Viperion.  
No, no, no. ¡No podía dejar que la vieran así! Comenzó a retirarse pero la fuerte mano de Chat la detuvo y pudo ver un brillo letal en estos. Una amenaza latente. Chat llevó su dedo a sus labios en un gesto de silencio y la empujó más a él para que siguiera. Ella negó con la cabeza e intentó retirarse, y fue que pudo ver esa sonrisa perversa de nuevo. Tomándola de la cabeza la empujó hacia él hasta casi sentir los v, comenzó a moverla hacia adelante y atrás, al ritmo de sus caderas, sin darle tiempo a gritar, solo haciendo pequeños sonidos incomprensibles aguantando las arcadas para no hacer vellos rubios en su nariz, ella lo miró acusadora, pero este estaba complacido. Multimouse intentaba no hacer demasiado ruido. Chat Noir apretó los dientes, mientras escuchaba los pasos de sus compañeros encima de ellos, conteniendo una risa malévola.

-Es raro. No hemos tenido noticias de Multimouse.- dijo Viperon.  
-¿Te preocupa?  
-Un poco, ¡ah!- un fuerte golpe se escuchó y Viperion estaba acorralado contra la pared.  
-La ratoncita sabe cuidarse sola. Tú deberías cuidarte a ti mismo.  
-Tengo una poderosa dragona conmigo. No necesito nada mas.- la dragona sonrió y el sonido de un beso lento se escuchó mientras que debajo de ellos un gato seguía profanando la boca de su amiga.  
Comenzó a aumentar sus movimientos, el sudor perlaba su piel y arriba de ellos la otra pareja no dejaba de besarse y pegarse entre sí. Multimouse cerró los ojos, deseando que no se diesen cuenta... Abrió sus ojos al sentirlo crecer. Sus manos se posaron en sus caderas intentando en vano contenerlo, ganando una caricia en su cuero cabelludo y tras sus moños antes de impulsarla con más velocidad.  
Las manos de Viperion se movieron de su espalda a las caderas de Ryuko.  
-Hay tanto que deseo hacerte...  
-Hazlo entonces. Nadie te detiene.  
Chat Noir ahogo un gruñido, estaba a punto, sólo un poco más. Multimouse lo sentía palpitar profundo en su garganta. Desesperado, empujo hasta el fondo y un gemido de Ryuko ayudó a no escuchar al felino ahogando un gemido cuando este se derramó por completo en ella. Sintió su ardiente esencia quemar su garganta, trago tanto como pudo, y poco a poco este se separó de su ratoncita, recompensándola con un dulce beso en la frente.

Escucharon un comunicador y Multimouse gimió a lo bajo recobrando el aliento poco a poco.  
-¿Qué?- respondió de mala gana Ryuko.  
_**-¿Cómo van con la búsqueda?**_\- la voz de Rena la hizo casi romper su espada.  
-Seguimos en ello. Atentos.- respondió Viperion y cortaron. Ryuko gruñó furiosa.  
-Voy a castrar a ese gato.  
-Sabes, esto es demasiado extraño.  
-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?  
-Bueno, ya tiene él el anillo de la destrucción y se hizo de los aretes de la creación. Si ya tiene poder de hacer y deshacer a su antojo. ¿Qué le falta?  
-Es cierto… Salgamos de aquí, debemos reunirnos con los demás en una hora.  
-Y bien podemos aprovechar terminar lo que empezamos en otro lugar.- Ryuko sonrió de lado y bajo de ellos, el gato y la ratoncita escucharon a los dos héroes irse.

Multimouse aun intentaba recuperarse, mirando con reproche a Chat.  
-E-Esto no se quedara así... si nos hubiesen visto…  
-Seguro les hubiésemos dado un espectáculo.- ella quiso lanzársele encima pero este puso sus manos en su rostro y con delicadeza su pulgar limpió de sus labios todo rastro de su crimen.- Nunca dejaría que nadie te viese así, ma souris... le arrancaría los ojos gustoso a quien se atreviese.  
-Chat...  
-Déjame entrar en ti, Marinette. Déjame tomarte por completo ma petite souris.- ella cerró los ojos, incapaz de negarse a sus ruegos, sintiendo como mordía el lóbulo de su oreja y el calor de su cuerpo se elevaba mas.- Entrégate... Y déjame devorarte por completo.

Ella sentía que tampoco soportaría más, su interior se sentía anhelante y adolorido. Quería, y necesitaba que aquello fuese una prueba fehaciente de lo que sentía por él.

Asintió con la cabeza gimiendo a lo bajo.

-Te voy a hacer el amor, mon souris, y voy a disfrutar devorándote al fin.- habló en voz gutural antes de empujarla a un mueble del lugar.

El cuerpo de Multimouse fue a parar a un viejo escritorio, sintiendo a Chat acomodarse entre sus piernas y con una mano atrapar sus manos sobre su cabeza. Su otra mano se puso sobre su intimidad y sus garras pasaron lentamente por su sexo hasta introducir en ella dos dedos con cuidado de no lastimarla.  
-Sólo yo voy a estar aquí. Sólo yo voy a hacerte sentir así.- ella gimió con fuerza al sentir el ritmo de sus dedos aumentar en su interior al mismo tiempo que los introducía más profundo de su ser, abriéndose como una tijera para expandir más su interior haciéndola apretar los dientes en gemidos ahogados.- Y sólo yo voy a hacer pedazos tu ser mientras te devoro, souris.  
En el momento de sacar sus dedos se enterró en ella duro y profundo, haciéndola gritar por la intromisión. Chat Noir era grande, muy, muy grande y caliente. Sus embestidas comenzaron lentas, profundas, como si tanteara el terreno en su interior, y poco a poco las embestidas comenzaron un ritmo desquiciante.  
-Eres magnifica, cherie... Todo tú es perfecto, cada pedazo de ti está hecho para mí. Y tu interior es tan perfecto que no voy a separarme ni un momento de ti...

Lo sentía salir y entrar con fuerza, con locura e ira escondida entre la lujuria por no haberlo hecho antes, porque su interior era perforado por ese gato que buscaba marcar su interior sólo para él y nadie más. Gimió al sentirlo golpear constantemente ese punto de su interior que resguardaba la entrada hacia esta zona tan profunda de ella. Una risa gutural salió de él.  
-¿Escuchas eso? Ese sonido que hacemos me excita más. Me estas succionando tan fuerte que me es difícil salir. Ah... Tu cuerpo por sí sólo me dice qué quiere.

Al fin soltó sus manos y sus manos alzaron sus caderas, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentirlo con más fuerza, adentrarse más profundo, y entonces lo sintió traspasar esa barrera hasta llegar a lo más profundo. Sus manos se aferraron a los brazos de Chat con un grito casi gutural llamándolo suplicante. ¡La iba a volver loca! De verdad iba a destrozar su cuerpo y su cordura.

-¡Sí! ¡Justo así! Aquí es donde pertenezco, y aquí es donde me voy a derramar sin que puedas evitarlo...- sus garras pasaron por su vientre, dando vueltas y presionando justo donde estaba alojado su miembro.- Y aquí es donde va a crecer nuestro lindo minino.  
Todo en ella se estremeció. ¿Un bebé? No, no podía estar hablando en serio, ¿verdad? Tomaba la píldora sin falta, pero... ¿y si se derramaba allí directamente? ¿Quedaría embarazada? Los movimientos continuaron, fuertes y rápidos, la brutalidad con la que se movía no tenía nada que ver con la de hace un momento y ella no podía articular palabra coherente entre sus gemidos y lloriqueos, sintiendo el escritorio moverse y chirriar debajo de ella a cada embestida. Chat jadeaba y gemía pesado, sintiendo el interior de su amada ratoncita cerrarse en torno a él en una serie de espasmos y convulsiones erráticas que lo asfixiaban cada vez más. Gruñó aguantando lo más posible, apretando los dientes hasta que se notasen las venas de su cuello en su empeño por no correrse aún.

Multimouse movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, desesperada con los ojos desorbitados. Las garras de Chat se aferraron a su presa y la joven chilló sin creerse lo que pasaba al sentirlo crecer en su interior pero sin reducir la fiereza con que la embestía, hinchándose a punto de explotar, tuvo miedo de aquella explosión dentro de ella. Gritó, desesperada, y por supuesto temerosa ahogada en todas esas sensaciones que no podía expllicar, llegando ella primero al clímax empapando por completo a Chat Noir, que tras una serie de embestidas la acompañó en sus gemidos y derramó en su interior toda su ardiente y abundante esencia, que ante la sensibilidad que ella tenía por su propio orgasmo, la vio retorcerse hasta caer desmadejada en el viejo escritorio cuando al fin terminó.

Chat apoyó su cabeza bajo el valle de sus senos, ambos recuperando el aliento. Multimouse intentó moverse un poco, necesitaba pensar, recuperar algo de cordura ante la situación. Podía sentir su cálido semen llenar su interior. No podía creerlo. Pero un espasmo atravesó su vientre. Ella miró hacia abajo y poco a poco sintió moverse el palpitante y rígido miembro de su captor. Los ojos de Chat brillaron en la oscuridad y como un demonio malicioso, sonrió llevándola al borde del pánico y su cuerpo fue jalado hacia otra parte entre las sombras de la habitación...

La búsqueda había sido infructuosa, Rena Rouge estaba preocupada y lo peor era que Multimouse había desaparecido también.  
-Debí acompañarla, no debí dejarla sola.  
-Hiciste lo que creíste correcto.- le calmó Carapace.- No te preocupes, seguro que está bien.- un mensaje de parte de Multimouse llegó y Carapace sonrió.- ¿Ves? Te lo dije. Dice que ya tiene el miraculous y que nos explicara lo ocurrido mañana. Ella sabe cuidarse sola.

Rena Rouge se sintió aliviada, si ya todo estaba bien, podía regresar a casa y dormir en paz sabiendo que todo estaba bien...

Chat Noir tiró el comunicador de Multimouse a un lado, estaba sentado sobre una silla y sobre de él dándole la espalda, estaba su amada ratoncita convulsionando ante el último orgasmo de ambos. La abrazó por detrás, sus manos se cerraron en sus senos y ella gimió con la poca voz que le quedaba.  
-Ahora ya nadie nos interrumpirá, ma souris. Todos ahora mismo deben estar yendo a sus casas.  
La alzó sin esfuerzo y salió de ella, una mezcla de sus esencias salió de su interior, deslizándose lentamente manchando el suelo. Multimouse sentía el aire pesado, el lugar entero olía a sexo y no creía que su cuerpo fuese a aguantar más. La llevó hacia un hueco donde antes había estado una ventana y que solo estaba el marco en esta, donde pudo ver el exterior del lugar. Apoyó su cuerpo dejando que la mitad quedara afuera y firme la sujetó del trasero.  
-Chat... por favor, ya no puedo...  
-Oh, pero mon petite souris. Todavía no hemos terminado. No hasta que al fin me digas lo que quiero escuchar.- una nalgada la tomó por sorpresa.  
-¡Ah! ¡Chat!  
-Después de todo aun no me lo has dicho.

Le dio otra nalgada más fuerte y otra más, haciéndole gritar indignada hasta que se dio cuenta que había pocos transeúntes pasando por la calle y que seguro podrían verla si miraban hacia la casa. Intentó retroceder pero no pudo por el fuerte agarre en que el gato clavó sus garras.  
-¿A dónde crees que vas?  
-N-No puedo... No con gente mirándome.  
-Oh, pero nadie te vera, claro, si es que no llegas a gritar...- para su sorpresa, el felino apreso sus manos desde atrás con su cinturón. Intentó retroceder de nuevo pero Chat la aferró y para castigo suyo la hizo adelantarse más hasta que sus piernas tocaron la pared, quedando casi por completo fuera.  
-Chat...- con voz temblorosa miraba el suelo y a la calle.  
-Tranquila, no te caerás, tampoco te verán si no haces ruido. Así que... de ti depende no ser descubiertos.- mordió justo en el centro de su espalda y fue que la penetró con fuerza hasta casi desgarrarla. Multimouse ahogo su grito abriendo grande los ojos. Chat Noir emitió una risa ronca.- Es increíble. Te sientes más apretada... ¿Quién diría que te gusta el voyeur, mi lady?- quería contestarle pero estaba concentrada en no gemir. Ese gato se las iba a pagar cuando todo eso terminara. Este le dio otra nalgada mientras la penetraba profundo. Podía sentir su interior cerrarse en torno a él, escuchándolo gemir y ejerciendo más fuerza en adentrarse.- Dime lo que quiero... Dímelo ratoncita.- un gemido ahogado salió de esta cuando sintió los dedos de Chat acariciar directamente su hinchado clítoris, haciendo más difícil contener sus gemidos y sintiendo pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos por la impotencia de no poder gritar.  
-C-Chat yo... ¡ngh!  
Apenas podía hablar, la estaba penetrando de forma salvaje, escuchando el choque de sus pieles y los líquidos de ambos revolverse en su ya lleno e hinchado interior.  
-Dilo... Puedes hacerlo.- alzó su cadera y su otra mano la sujetó del amarre de sus manos para ejercer una palanca y así alzar su cuerpo, ella chilló al sentirlo topar en su interior en esa pose, apenas y tocaba el suelo de puntitas provocando al fin que gimiera en un lloriqueo.  
-No... no puedo... te estas hinchando tanto dentro que...  
-Dilo. Tienes que decirlo.- gruñó imponiendo toda su fuerza y resistencia en ella.- ¡Dilo!  
-T-Te amo... A nadie más... Qui-Quiero estar contigo, sólo contigo...siempre, Chat. Oh, Chat…- el felino gimió desesperado y comenzó a moverse en esa posición.

-Entonces sólo haya una forma que sigamos así siempre, souris… quiero que me des tu libertad… sólo con eso…

-¡Sí! Sí, lo que sea… por favor… por favor…- sus movimientos eran erráticos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas mostrando los dientes como un auténtico gato salvaje.- Oh, sí~- gimió fuerte sin importarle nada y con los ojos en blanco al sentir llegar el clímax juntos, sintiéndolo en lo más profundo de su ser...

Con gran esfuerzo la puso con delicadeza sobre el suelo donde la desató. Dedicándose a abrazarla y besarla borrando todo rastro de lágrimas provocadas por el delirio del placer. Multimouse estaba agotada, apenas y podía moverse. Entonces el antifaz cayó.  
-Vaya, ha durado más tiempo del previsto.- dijo Chat Noir tomando el antifaz.  
-Creo que el sudor aflojo el pegamento...- contestó acurrucándose más a él.

-Siento haber sido un poco rudo.

-¿E-Eso fue rudo?- Chat rio negando con la cabeza.  
-Eres imposible, bichito. ¿Y… para cuando la boda?- ella le palmeo el pecho sin fuerzas haciéndolo reír.  
-Sabes cuándo será... No sé cómo explicaré esto a Alya. Y todo por seguir está loca fantasía.  
-Te recuerdo que era TU fantasía, y hasta hiciste gustosa el traje para ser Multimouse para no molestar al pobre de Mullo.- ella ahogo un quejido que hizo reír al gato.- Simplemente les diremos la verdad, ¿quién diría que le daría por hacer patrulla cuando no le tocaba? Le tocaba a Viperion y Ryuko.  
-Kagami nos matara.  
-La madrina numero dos no puede tocarnos hasta la boda. Y mucho menos a ti, por nuestro gatito.- dijo acariciando su vientre.  
-Adrien... no estoy embarazada.  
-No puedes dudar de estar embarazada después de lo que hicimos. Además, nuestros padres quieren nietos pronto.  
-Eres...  
-Único.- sonrió arrogante.  
-Iba a decir 'Un maldito arrogante de lo que no hay' pero sí...- cerró los ojos un momento para descansar.  
-Por cierto, ¿te gusta mi escondite?  
-Nada mal... Me gusta mucho. Tiene un no sé qué que me atrae.  
-Lo sé, aún quedan muchas reformas pero espero tenerla lista para...  
-Espera. ¿Compraste la casa?  
-Es la casa que nos gustó, ¿recuerdas? La que Alya nos dijo que estaba hecha pedazos. Es nuestro escondite secreto por ahora, pero después será nuestro nidito de amor.  
-Oh, mon chaton.- le abrazó con lágrimas nuevas en sus ojos.- Aun así seguirá siendo nuestro escondite secreto para mí.  
-¡Por supuesto! Pienso hacer que tengamos lugares donde podamos hacer de las nuestras. Y por cierto... la próxima semana toca mi fantasía.

-Oh, cielos...- ella escondió su rostro en el pecho de su prometido pero tenía una sonrisa muy amplia en su rostro.  
-Claro que sí. Es decir, Papillon Noir debe ser detenido a toda costa. Y con Ladybug como mi esclava Paris, será nuestra, a menos que ella me detenga.  
-Déjame adivinar, ¿ya tienes las correas?  
-Miau, que bien me conoces.  
Marinette se dejó llevar por el cansancio de su tan intenso encuentro, mientras tanto, Chat Noir tardo más en conciliar el sueño, imaginando el próximo escenario de su siguiente fantasía en ese, su escondite secreto, y todos los lugares que podría adecuar para sus fantasías.

…

**Y…. espero que les haya gustado! Porque a mí me dio un derrame. Gracias a todos por leer. Dejen review, nada de tomatazos por piedad, y sin más qué decir aparte de que acepto imágenes de Chat Noir, Nathaniel, Luka o Viperion… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
